The duh-vinchi code
the duh-vinchi code is the level included in the futurama level pack sections the last supper summary: fry misses the first question on Who Dares to Be a Millionaire?, and professor farnsworth berates him for his stupidity. Farnsworth explains that he is a proud scientist who greatly admires classic geniuses of history, mainly Leonardo da vinchi, and it pains him that one of his ancestors (Fry) is such an idiot. Farnsworth shows Fry his most precious possession, Da Vinci's beard. Fry accidentally destroys it, uncovering a secret project of Da Vinci's. After two weeks of fruitless research, Farnsworth orders bender to steal Da Vinci's original last supper, and using an x-ray machine, learns that saint james was a robot. goals: * use the x-ray machine tomb of saint james summary: The planet express crew goes to Rome to find the tomb of Saint James. They discover a robot in the tomb, who suddenly comes back to life and explains to the crew that he is Animatronio, a robot version of the original Saint James created by Leonardo da Vinci. Farnsworth asks Animatronio about Da Vinci's secret project, but Animatronio realizes that if they do not know about the "Machina Magnifica", they must not be a part of Da Vinci's secret society. He carelessly reveals that Da Vinci's secret is in a fountain, and proceeds to self-lash himself and fakes death to deny them any other information. Farnsworth uses clues from a statue of Neptune in the room to deduce that they need to look in the trevi fountain goals: * find saint james' tomb * find out what fountain animatronio was talking about giant squid summary: The crew arrives at Trevi Fountain, and Bender dives in to steal the coins at the bottom. He fights a mutant octopus for the coins and discovers a secret door that leads to a room filled with many of Da Vinci's famous inventions. Animatronio reappears and after an attempt at their lives, carelessly mentions that all the inventions fit together. Fry triggers one of the inventions, which assembles itself into a spaceship and sends Fry and Farnsworth to the planet Vinci. goals: * defeat the giant octopus * defeat animatronio planet vinchi summary: They find Leonardo da Vinci, who reveals his great secret: He is from the planet Vinci, which is populated by a humanoid, near-immortal, highly intelligent alien race that takes pleasure in education. Farnsworth is elated, and runs off to explore and learn. Fry confesses his stupidity to Leonardo, who sympathizes and says that he is actually the dumbest person on planet Vinci, and lived on Earth during the renaissance because he could not withstand the continuous bullying from his race. Earth's relatively stupid inhabitants were also intolerable to him, so he eventually returned to Vinci. Leonardo mentions the lost plans for his Machina Magnifica, which Fry happens to be carrying, and Leonardo takes them happily. Fry helps Leonardo build the Machina Magnifica, under the assumption that they are plans for an ice cream machine. goals: * build the machinia magnifica fry vs the machinia magnifica summary: Farnsworth is having difficulty keeping up with the academic rigors on Vinci, and is ridiculed for his relative stupidity. Leonardo eventually reveals that his Machina Magnifica is a doomsday device, and attempts to use it on all those who tormented him. Fry is appalled at the machine's true purpose and tries to sabotage it, only to jam the gears when he falls in among them. The people of Vinci laugh at the failed machine, and Leonardo defiantly pulls a lever and is killed by a giant cog that falls on him. Farnsworth and Fry fly home in Leonardo's ship, and Farnsworth clumsily apologizes to Fry for insulting his intelligence. goals: * destroy the machinia magnifica Category:Levels Category:Level pack levels Category:Futurama